


Handsome Sentinel

by chimeradragon



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: RocknRolla AU - Guides and Sentinels are known, but a late bloom can really mess up your day. Spoilers for Ending of "RocknRolla"
Relationships: Handsome Bob/One Two (RocknRolla)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. The Start

Sentinel!verse

One Two - savannah lion  
Handsome Bob - snow leopard

https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinel_AU

Bob's pupils were blown wide behind the hood on his head and his hearing had picked up. There was an acrid scent in the air that was threatening to overwhelm the young man. He tried to take a deep breath but the feeling of their; the Wild Bunch, imminent demise made his teeth ache and his muscles shudder in need to do something. Anything. The rope around his hands chafed and his skin ached. 

"Hey, Archy!" Bob called as he managed to focus on the here and now, he could hear One Two's rabbit-like heartbeat and smell the stench of fear from his friends. "The address is in my jacket! Archy... I wouldn't mess you about!" he added as he managed to somehow look through the weave of the hood to track Archy's body. 

"You best not," Archy growled as his nostrils flared when he pulled the hood up and revealed Bob's face. He watched as the younger man's pupils fluctuated wildly for a few moments. There was a soft whine that the others likely didn't hear, but Archy caught all the same. He frowned at Bob before pulling the dossier out of bob's jacket. "Keep it together, Bob," he whispered as he dropped the hood back down and noted the way Bob sagged. 

Archy took the envelope and Bob could hear the way his heartbeat picked up. There were a few moments of shuffling papers before Archy full-on growled and whirled on Lenny Cole. Angry words were shared before Archy turned to the Wild Bunch. "Cut this lot free. they're clear."

Bob breathed a sigh of relief as the rope was removed from around his wrists. He was worried about the smell of blood and gunshot he'd heard earlier, but his mind was a little preoccupied with the ringing in his ears, lucky for him he could also hear a familiar thumping noise that seemed to flow from its source into his own body. 

"Wait," Bob stated as the three had made it to the ground floor. Another sound, a voice, caught his attention. "We should go help Johnny... this way," he murmured as he headed for the lift. 

"Right," One Two replied and snatched up a piece of wood along the way. They found a grunt getting ready to fire into the lift and One Two put a stop to that with a well placed two by four. "Come on. We better get outta here, don't ya think so John?" 

"More coming," Bob intoned urgently. He moved closer to One Two, body shielding the older man as quiet footsteps approached. Bob jumped on the first man and bore him to the ground in a headlock while One Two made use of the wood in his hand and knocked the next one out.

"Right..." Johnny murmured aloud as he looked over the Wild Bunch. "Sentinel! Lead us out, yeah? Get us all ta safety? Reckon Mickey here's gotta car that'll do. Right, Micky?"

Bob seemed to straighten himself out as he stood from the floor, body language tense but certain as he snatched a gun and took point. He paused a moment to make sure the others were behind him. His breathing was deep and slow for the moment as he nodded to One Two. 

"Car's out back," Mickey replied with a worried and confused look. "Is he...?"

"Newly online, I'd say," Johnny replied as Roman helped hold him upright. "Likely a late bloom. Not common after twen'y, but all the same," Johnny replied with a wave of his hand. "No'ing ta spit at, yeah?" 

Bob's eyes narrowed as he got to the doorway and reached out before clearing the area as safe for the moment. He could still hear Archy yelling at Lenny and figured that the whole group would be occupied until well after the Wild Bunch and Co made it far away from the warehouse. 

"He's practically vibrating," One Two said softly, eyes on Bob's form as the younger man moved with careful precision, clearly using his newly enhanced senses to keep a lookout as they moved. The gun in his hand was steady as he led them to the parking lot. There was a moment of hesitation as he sniffed the air before honing in on which vehicle was Mickey's and moved towards it while Mickey fumbled the keys out of his pocket. 

"Right then, you lot in the back, Johnny up front," Mumbles stated as he snatched the keys and unlocked the car with a grace that belied the fact that it wasn't his car. He helped settle Johnny in the seat before hopping in himself and starting the engine. Bob stayed at the boot of the car while the others piled in, tucked uncomfortably close in the back. Bob stayed outside the car, eyes still sharp as One Two huffed after the younger man. 

"You're going to have to call him in here," Johnny stated, still a bit breathless despite the fact he was sitting down and exerting no energy of his own beyond surviving the next few minutes. "He's a bit lost. Needs his Guide."

"Bob! Get in here ya right git!" One Two practically snarled out the open door and watched as Bob jolted like he'd be struck before turning and obediently walking to the open door. He made a slightly distressed sound as he looked over the backseat. "God," One Two huffed as he pulled the younger man into his own lap and slammed the door shut. 

Bob immediately lay his head on One Two's shoulder with a sigh as the gun slid to the floor from nerveless fingers and he gave a breathy sigh. His whole body leaned into the older man with a soft sigh of relief. He nosed under One Two's chin as Mumbles deftly got on the road. Bob's fingers kneaded at One Two's shoulders and he made soft, almost pained noises. 

"Where to?" Mumbles asked, one eyebrow raised as he noted what was happening in the back but didn't say anything. "Hospital or a doc you know?"

"Hospital," Johnny replied, voice firm despite the pain. "I need some proper stitchin' up, an' might as well let my fans know I'm alive. 'Sides Archy'll find me when he's done with daddy."

"Right then. We'll be needin' a ride to the Speeler," Mumbles offered as he turned towards the nearest hospital.

"I can drive you there after we drop off Roman and Johnny," Mickey offered, finally feeling like he had some say in the matter and could be helpful. 

"Sounds good. So, John and Roman, then to the Speeler, then you'll be back off to them. Sounds good ta me, One Two? Bob? Thoughts?" Mumbles asked as he looked back in the rear view and saw the way Bob was clinging to One Two. 

"He needs to Bond," Johnny offered softly as he turned his head to look in the back. "Needs his Guide since he came online so suddenly."

"And how do you know so much 'bout Bondin' and the like?" One Two asked, not pulling Bob off of him, but not doing anything to encourage the other. 

"That would be because I'm an offline Guide. The pipe does many things for a man, but enhancing Guide abilities is not one of them. In fact, it suppresses them. Been on the drugs too long. No Sentinel for me," Johnny sighed as he let his head land on the window with a dull thump. "O'course I didn' know that when I started out. But it's a bit overwhelmin' when daddy tells you that you're crazy and won't have ya tested. Pro'ly coulda saved me a lot of pain, but he's an idiot. And goin' grass like that..." Johnny tutted as he shook his head slowly, one hand raised to make a swirling motion in the air, heedless of the blood on his hand. 

Bob made another soft noise at the increased scent of blood in the air and started to turn towards Johnny with his eyes still closed. 

"Nah, mate, you stay with One Two there," Johnny replied as he gently pushed back the hand that had reached over the seat with the back of his own. He took a deep breath and seemed to push at Bob who laid his head back on One Two. "You're gonna hafta do somethin', he's sufferin'," Johnny stated as Bob settled for the moment. 

"I'm no a Guide," One Two insisted with a grumpy look on his face. He huffed even as he unconsciously tilted his head back to give Bob better access to him and his hands moved to steady Bob on his lap. 

"And I'm the Queen Mother," Johnny snorted. "You might not have been online before today, but he knows what you are. And you should accept that fact. Unless you'd like to leave him at the Sentinel/Guide Center for the rest of his life. Sure the fuzz would love to get their hands on a criminal Sentinel. God knows they've been tryin' for years. But they can't ever get one because their Guide and their own senses keep them just ahead of the cops."

One Two stared at Johnny, feeling something stirring in him at the thought of having to leave Bob behind. He'd heard that the Centers were supposed to help Guides and Sentinels, but those were people with clean records. And they were usually pushed into public service. Cops, military, medical... not anything Bob would want to do with his life. And at his age, it would be hard for Bob to find a Guide that was unbonded and wanted to be with him. Something about personalities and Compatibility. It was a bit withing with the Sentinel Guide community and leaving Bob at one of the Centers, even if it was for his own good, would likely sentence him to some very bad consequences. Like jail for one thing. Or worse. 

"How do ya know so much about all this?" One Two asked after a beat of silence, he noted that Mickey and Roman seemed as interested but unwilling to say anything. 

"Because, they tried to recruit me before I wrecked my body," Johnny replied. "Started early. Didn't like what they were sellin' so I just hit the pipe and became a RocknRolla. I wanted to carve my own path. Didn't do such a good job, did I?" 

"Right. So... what exactly am I supposed to do here?" One Two finally huffed out, he caught Mumbles' eye in the mirror and noted that other gave him a look that said he wasn't going to say anything. 

"You need to Bond with him. Hopefully not here in the car. I like porn as much as the next guy, but I don't need to be six inches away from it. And that's likely to be the way it'll happen for you two. He's practically ready to mount you right now. But he's holding off until you're both safe. So... take him home and let him in. I'm sure you can feel him by now, pawing at your mind in a way you'd never felt before," Johnny offered with a dismissive shrug. "For now just let him ground his senses on you. He'll be able to manage without having to ... Bond. For now. Then take him home. Yours or his. Either will do. But if you've got neighbors ... pick the place with the ones that won't make a noise complaint."

One Two's cheeks burned with embarrassment and arousal in equal parts. He was confused about his reaction to the situation. He thought he would have been disgusted by the idea, but like the confession in the car with Bob coming out as gay. One Two was intrigued by the idea and there was something that felt right. The thought of being with other men made him want to punch someone in the face. But Bob was different. He was ... Handsome Bob. His best mate for most of their lives. The man that had taken care of One Two's mum while he was in jail. 

"Fine," One Two growled, face stern and irritated. He relaxed his body a bit and felt Bob breathe a sigh of relief as he snuggled further. 

Johnny made an indistinguishable sound as he settled further into the seat. 

One Two watched as Bob seemed content to simply breathe on One Two, his hands stopped clawing so hard once he realized that One Two wasn't going to rabbit out from under him and leave him. He nuzzled softly into One Two's neck before tucking his head under the older man's chin with a sigh and seeming to fall asleep on him, back curled at an uncomfortable angle, and face pressed into One Two's chest. 

Mumbles put on the radio, something random to fill the silence as they finished their journey to the hospital. 

"Right," Johnny said as he was hoisted up by Roman, still clutching his stomach. "You two go Bond. I'm going to go stitched up. And maybe we'll see each other on the flip side, yeah?"

"Take care of yourself, John," One Two called from the back seat, knowing that Johnny was mostly talking to him. He nodded to the other man as Mickey shuffled out of the back seat to hop into the driver's seat while Mumbles moved to the front passenger side. "To the Speeler, yeah?"

"No, your place," Mumbles corrected and started directing Mickey. "You two gotta sort your shit. I'm going to the Speeler. And I won't tell the lads. Not 'till you're ready." 

"Right," One Two replied as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and the image disappeared. He shook his head and settled back in the seat, moving enough to get Bob more on the seat and less on One Two's legs. "Thanks for that."

"Welcome, Mister One Two," Mumbles replied with a jaunty smile. 

One Two shook his head at the impossibility of it all. But it felt right to have Bob in his arms, at his side. It had always been that way, but like Mumbles had said to him before, sometimes he was too dense to see what was right in front of him. 

TBC ...


	2. The Bonding

One Two had carefully peeled Bob off of himself long enough to get out of the car and guide the younger man up the stairs to One Two's flat with only a minimum of giggling from Mumbles. He shook his head at the other man and had seriously contemplated giving him the finger when Bob had latched back onto him and made a pathetic noise. The Scotsman vowed he'd find a way to get back at Mumbles, just not at the moment. He had to take care of Bob. 

The feeling that he needed to take care of Bob had been rising ever since Johnny had spoken of the Bond in the car. One Two's mind seemed finally able to accept the fact that he and Bob were ... meant to be. For lack of a better term. They'd been fast friends since the day they'd met. If Bob had been a bird, One Two was certain he'd have been in a relationship that same week. But Bob was a bloke and that had changed the whole dynamic. It wasn't that One Two was homophobic ... despite his outburst when Bob had come out to him in the car. He just wasn't used to the idea of someone that was a man liking him that way. That he might like another bloke the same way he liked birds. 

"One Two?" Bob's voice cut through the older man's thoughts and brought him back to the present. 

"Yeah, I'm here, Bobby-boy," One Two replied as he settled Bob onto his bed and moved to go lock the door. He double-checked the lock and chain and moved to the stereo to put on some light music. He knew his neighbors weren't likely to be in, but to be on the safe side he put on some background. 

"Guide," Bob's voice floated to him from the bed as the younger man sat up, pupils blown wide as he watched One Two intently. There was a shape on the bed next to Bob, white and black but hard to distinguish. Bob's hand reached out towards One Two in a gesture of want and welcome. 

"You know my name, ya bloody git," One Two grumbled, he still didn't know how he felt about the whole Sentinel/Guide thing, but he was calmer. Having to focus on getting Bob back into the right headspace was helping his sense of calm, and knowing that someone wanted him as much as Bob did made his heart flutter. He'd have to say goodbye to Stella, and Bob would have to say goodbye to Bertie. One Two could tell it was likely to be the two of them, and just the two of them, for the foreseeable future. He felt a strange sense of right at that thought. 

"Guide?" Bob asked, a frown on his face as he reached out for One Two more. 

"I'm comin'," One Two soothed as he stepped close enough to touch and felt an electric charge run through his body. He felt the way Bob's fingers curled around his own. He felt a soft expression on his face as a feeling of need from Bob and how soothed the younger man was by having One Two nearby. He let himself be pulled in close and felt Bob rub his head against One Two's side. 

"Mine," Bob growled, voice muffled in One Two's stomach. He nipped at One Two's shirt, pulling at the fabric with his teeth and whining softly. 

"Yeah, yeah, give me a sec," One Two said as he petted Bob's short hair, soothing the other and pushed a feeling of soothing and contentment at Bob. He was slightly surprised by the feeling of Bob slowly relaxing into the hands on him. He thought back to what they'd been taught in school, it wasn't much, Guides and Sentinels were rare enough that not everyone knew what they were really about, but not so rare they were a myth. They usually came in pairs, and those pairs complemented each other. The Guide was the one that dealt with emotion and gave the Sentinel something to ground themselves on when their heightened senses spiraled out of control. And the Sentinel had heightened senses so far beyond what an ordinary human could achieve, but those came with the caveat that they could get lost in those senses. Helpless when caught in a Zone. But Guides; even unbonded or bonded to another, could help a Sentinel out of a Zone. It helped if the Guide and Sentinel were bonded but it wasn't necessary. 

"One Two?" Bob huffed as he nuzzled against the older man, enjoying the feel of the other's warmth against him. 

"Yeah, Bob?" One Two asked as he shucked his shirt. He knew the basics of Bonding had to do with letting the Sentinel drown themselves in their Guide. Imprinting their senses on the Guide and being able to use them as a baseline. A lifeline back to reality when their gifts overwhelmed them. He still didn't feel like he was a Guide, but then there were plenty of things in life that didn't line up with what expected. 

"Mine?" Bob asked softly, mind coming back to him partially. "You're mine, and ... I'm yours, right?" 

"Yeah, Bobbi-boy," One Two replied with a soft tone and stroke of Bob's closely shorn hair. He felt it as the younger man practically melted against him. One Two felt the other nuzzle against him, burying his nose in One Two's armpit to get to the source of the Guide's scent. One Two giggled a bit at the tickling sensation as Bob huffed harder and deeper. 

Bob's exploration moved away from One Two's armpits and moved across his chest and pausing to lick the small amount of sweat that had gathered there. Bob gave a soft hum of contentment as he nuzzled into the lightly tanned expanse of skin before him. One Two shivered as Bob's questing mouth latched on to a nipple and laved it with his tongue several times before biting down carefully, not enough to hurt but enough to sensitize the nub of flesh. Bob's hands moved over every bit of skin they could get to, touching lightly with a reverence reserved for precious artifacts, before the touch firmed and the Sentinel's seemingly burning hands pressed down harder, looking for all the places that lit up the Guide's body. 

"Bob..." One Two whined, not entirely sure what it was he was begging for, but knowing the other would be able to give it to him. He just had to help keep Bob in the moment instead of letting him get lost in his senses. "I'm here for ya, Bob. Whatever ya need." 

"You," Bob breathed as he moved lower on One Two's body, stopping at his trousers. There was a brief moment of hesitation before Bob made short work of removing the obstacle of clothing. Bob took a moment to look at One Two's naked body and really drink in the sight. The older man was half hard and breathing quickly, aroused, and shivering from time to time. "Mine. My Guide."

One Two made a noise, not entirely sure what he was trying to say, but knowing he'd failed to articulate it anyway. He huffed out a faint laugh and let his hands move to pet over Bob's shaved head once more, fingertips nearly aching with the need touch and be touched in return. One Two felt a spark of something move up his hands from the point of contact on Bob's head but ignored it in favor of groaning as Bob's head dipped down to lick at One Two's half-hard cock, getting him hard and leaking in seconds with only a few licks from base to tip and swirling his tongue around the engorged head. Strong hands held One Two's hips down as he thrashed at the feeling of Bob's hot mouth finally taking him in and sucking hard. 

"Bob!" One Two groaned, feeling like he was already on the edge of coming and they'd only just barely started. "I'm no gonna last long if ye keep that up..." 

Bob pulled back, slowly licking his way back before staring up at One Two with eyes that were almost black from arousal. He looked around and spotted the lotion on the nightstand and started to reach for it when his hand was unceremoniously smacked away. 

"Yer no using lotion fer my first time," One Two huffed as he reached for the drawer and managed to pull it open despite the heavy weight on his chest. He rooted around blindly for a moment before managing to secure the lube he kept handy and pressed it into Bob's hands. One Two felt a smile tug at his lips when Bob made a happy noise in the back of his throat and moved back down One Two's body. 

Clever fingers moved to stroke the entrance to One Two's body and made the older man shudder softly. Bob hummed thoughtfully as he pressed in deeper and felt the way One Two's legs trembled and shivered with sensation before falling open. 

"One Two... Guide... Mine," Bob huffed as he pulled back his finger to add as second to slowly stretched the Scotsman. His whole being screamed for him to consummate their bond but he was unwilling to rush the older man. "Can I?" 

One Two felt warring thoughts in his head before he finally nodded and felt Bob press forward, hard shaft slowly pressing into him until his body finally gave way with a twinge of discomfort but the feeling of their minds and bodies joining with the action drowned out any negative emotions or feelings. It was like feeling part of himself coming home as Bob paused inside of him, waiting for One Two to adjust to the intrusion There was a moment of pause before One Two rocked his body backward, feeling the need for more contact. More of Bob. 

"Bob!" One Two breathed sharply as Bob adjusted the angle to strike One Two's prostate with an accuracy that was almost scary. One Two felt his mind starting to white out as pleasure overwhelmed him and he felt his own mind reach out to Bob and wrap the Sentinel in an embrace only a Guide could create. It was like two halves of a whole coming together and slotting into place with a mental click that let the Scotsman know that he'd never be alone again. The two were locked together mind and soul, and body for the moment. 

"One Two!" Bob cried, body shivering and shaking as he felt his mind soothed, comforted at a cellular level. His soul felt whole once more. He nuzzled into the older man's pale neck with a soft whine of overwhelming contentment. "Hm... mine."

"Yeah, I'm yours, you bloody idiot," One Two groused but there was no heat in the words He reached up to pet the soft buzzed hair on Bob's head and felt so peaceful in that moment it was as though the whole world had decided to come to a complete stop to let the two bask in the afterglow. Bob eventually softened and slipped from inside of One Two but neither made a move to readjust or shift away from the inevitable mess that was coming. 

"Next time, you'll get to be on top, Guide," Bob murmured like a filthy promise. He grinned as he saw the raised eyebrow and contented smile on One Two's face. 

END 


End file.
